new_trollpastfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Użytkownik:Kwadratowy1234
NOTKA WYBRAŁEM TYLKO TE KTÓRE ODPOWIADAŁY BARDZIEJ ZA SERIE NIŻ STRONY JEDNOCZĘŚCIOWE! Katarazor: 10/10 Czas na mnie..: 10/10 Gimbi the NEO: 10/10 |-|KATARAZOR= Sobek Kotełowski - główny bohater tej serii. Jest wybrańcem z przepowiedni który pokona/zabije największe zło w dziejach ludzkości. Jest kotełem i mieszka w Feralusie. Początkowo do przepowiedni o wybrańcu jest nastawiony obojętnie, lecz potem się denerwuje i oznajma że nim nie jest. W ósmym odcinku, jego dom zostaje spalony a jego jedyni opiekunowie zostają zamordowani. W kieszeni jednym z opiekunów znalazł kartkę z napisem "X. Poprzysiągł pomszczenie jego dziadków w ósmym odcinku. W dziewiątym odcinku musi nauczyć się na sobotnią kartkówkę, lecz nagle pojawia się Kracjusz. W dziesiątym odcinku poznaje on Kracjusza Stonogiego - niebieskiego trójkąta. Początkowo Kracjusz jest dla Sobka przyjazny lecz potem kradnie jego ciało. Od teraz jest duchem. W jedenastym odcinku opętuje skarpetę i przylatuje do domu Mariki po pomoc. Jak się okazuje, kryształ znajduję się w teatrze narodowym a Kracjusz tam właśnie zmierza. Później opętuje Krissa i ratuje Marikę. W końcu po pokonaniu Kracjusza, odzyskuje swoje ciało. Ostatecznie postanowił zostać wybrańcem. W trzynastym odcinku odpowiada na pytanie Oponeczka dotyczące Kracjusza. Mnich Bobo - postać która pojawiła się w domu naszego bohatera. Jest bardzo potężny ponieważ powalił Sobka jednym palcem. Potrafi się teleportować. Służący Francisa. Lubi tosty. Gwiezdny - nieznana postać która chciała pobić Sobka. Złodziej łóżka. Oponeczek - uczeń broniący bramy Katarazoni. Służący Francisa. Potrafi przejść przez 156 kół wielkości mrówek. Jego mocą jest Czwarta Ściana. W dwunastym odcinku stał się obiektem zainteresowania przez Vanitę. W trzynastym odcinku zostaje nawiedzony przez Kracjusza co doprowadza do serii pytań. Francis - król Katarazoni. W wieku 6 lat (Rok 1370) odkrył skałę a w niej ukryte przejście do artefaktu (przepowiedni). Jest gruby. Z jakiegoś powodu żyje do dzisiaj. W ósmym odcinku dowiadujemy się, że wygnał kiedyś Teo, który użył zakazanej mocy na NAJWIĘKSZE ZŁO. Przez to właśnie się skłócili. Obecnie żyją w zgodzie. Pojawia się też w jedenastym odcinku. W dwunastym odcinku wznosi toast za Sobka. Najprawdopodobniej skrywa tajemnicę dotyczącą Kracjusza. NAJWIĘKSZE ZŁO EVER - zło z artefaktu (przepowiedni) które zostanie zbawione/pokonane/zabite przez Sobka. Teo użył na nim zakazanej mocy (Slashera) przez co został uśpiony. Pomimo tego powróci. Istnieje prawdopodobieństwo, że złem z przepowiedni jest Kracjusz Stonogi. Ronald - kolejny służący Francisa. Jest strażnikiem srebrnej komnaty. Jest on samurajem z 8 rękami i 2 głowami. Sobek będzie musiał powalić go w następnym odcinku. Babcia i Dziadek Sobka - jedyni opiekunowie Sobka, którzy zajmowali się nim przez całe życie. Zostają zabici w ósmym odcinku. W kieszeni babci Sobka, znajdowała się kartka z napisem "X". Sobek poprzysiągł zemstę za nich w ósmym odcinku. Najprawdopodobniej zabici przez Kracjusza Stonogiego. Theodore "Teo" Vafidis - dawny przyjaciel Francisa. Włada mocą Neon Wallu. Pochodzi z Mrocznej Krainy. Dawno temu użył zakazanej mocy na NAJWIĘKSZE ZŁO przez co zostało ono uśpione. Niestety, przez to został wygnany z Katarazoni. Jest bardzo potężny. Obecnie żyje w zgodzie razem z Francisem. W dwunastym odcinku został kucharzem w klasztorze Katarazoni. Skrywa pewną tajemnicę dotyczącą Kracjusza Stonogiego. Murzynianek - jeden z służących Francisa. Marcin - kolega Sobka z klasy. Dostał jedynkę za to, że ma marzenia. Madanna Persevore - nauczycielka Sobka. Nienawidzi jak ktoś chce coś osiągnąć w swoim życiu, więc daje jedynki. W dziesiątym odcinku dowiadujemy się, jak się dokładnie nazywa. W trzynastym odcinku zostaje zwolniona z pracy. Została wspomniana w czternastym odcinku. Kracjusz Stonogi - postać pojawiająca się pod koniec ósmego odcinka. W dziewiątym odcinku pojawia się u Sobka i oznajmia, że wie wszystko. W dziesiątym odcinku dowiadujemy się, iż jest on postacią nieistniejącą i tylko Sobek może go widzieć. Początkowo jest dla Sobka miły, lecz potem kradnie jego ciało. Zna się na magicznych sztuczkach. W jedenastym odcinku zmierza do Mariki gdzie prosi o pomoc udając Sobka. Następnie udaje się z nią do teatru. Kiedy Marika dosięgnęła kryształu na lampie na dachu teatru, Kracjusz prosi ją o oddanie Katarazora. Ponieważ dziewczyna odmawia, dochodzi między nimi do szamotaniny w wyniku której Marika przegrywa i zostaje przygnieciona do podłogi. W ostatnim momencie, zostaje on pokonany przez Krissa/Sobka i opuszcza ciało Sobka. Na końcu mówi Sobkowi, że jeszcze go popamięta. W trzynastym odcinku śni się Oponeczkowi co doprowadza do serii pytań. Francis i Teo mogą coś o nim wiedzieć.. Marika - jedna z koleżanek Sobka. Była przerażona kiedy zobaczyła Sobka szalejącego w klasie. W jedenastym odcinku ma kluczowe znaczenie, ponieważ jak się dowiadujemy, jest ona najlepszą przyjaciółką Sobka od nieznanego czasu. Pomaga Sobkowi zdobyć Katarazora. Najprawdopodobniej będzie ona mu pomagać w przyszłych odcinkach. Ma młodszego brata - Krissa. Vanita - jedna z koleżanek Sobka. Była przerażona kiedy zobaczyła Sobka szalejącego w klasie. W dwunastym odcinku pojawia się w Katarazoni gdzie zakochuje się (nie wiadomo czy z wzajemnością) w Oponeczku. Kriss - młodszy brat Mariki. Sobek pożyczył jego ciało w jedenastym odcinku. Bardzo często spędza czas przy zabawie z Sobkiem. |-|CZAS NA MNIE..= Oponeczek - główny bohater serii. Jest wybrańcem, który ma pokonać odwiecznego wroga - Hitlera. Pojawia się po raz pierwszy w dziewiątym odcinku. Tak samo jak Sobek, jest potężny. Włada mocą ognia. Od jedenastego odcinka mieszka we własnym domku. Adolf Hitler - główne zło tej serii. Katuje swoich sojuszników. Przejął władzę po zjedzeniu Cookie Crisps (Kryształowego Oka). Ma armię nazistów. W szóstym odcinku powraca i pomaga naszym przyjaciołom. W dziesiątym odcinku rusza na demony razem z wojskiem. Jego wrogogowie (chyba) to: Leopold, Demon-Poldpold oraz Demon-Polopold. W jedenastym odcinku nareszcie spotkał się z demonami. W czternastym odcinku okazuje się, że jest ojcem Leopolda. Jakiś idiota - pomagał Hitlerowi. Wykonywał każde jego zadania jakie mu zlecał. Najprawdopodobniej nie lubiał swojej pracy. W czwartym odcinku odchodzi od Hitlera. Pomimo tego, widać go razem z Hitlerem w odcinku szóstym. W siódmym odcinku zmierzył się z Sajtano, gdzie pomógł Sobkowi. Zawarł z nim współpracę, a być możliwe nawet przyjaźń. W ósmym odcinku dał lekarstwo Sobkowi przez co się ostatecznie zaprzyjaźnili. Pojawia się na chwilę w dwunastym odcinku. Marian Paździoch - król Paździochów na planecie Paździoch. Jego zwierzakiem jest Lord Pieseł. Zginął przez samozniszczenie. Lord Pieseł - zwierzak króla Paździocha. Został pokonany/zabity przez Jakiegoś Idiotę. Można go pokonać tylko pumeksem. Powraca w czternastym odcinku gdzie ma własne królestwo i postanawia zlikwidować Sobka i Oponeczka. Trynkiewicz - pojawił się podczas walki Jakiegoś Idioty z Lordem Piesełem. Doprowadził do samozniszczenia przez co on i Paździoch zginęli. Murzyn z Białym Afro - gagowa postać tej serii. Tańczył na łysej górze u Hitlera. Wybuchł po tym jak Hitler wypowiedział słowo "Starten". Najprawdopodobniej nie żyje. Uber Mudzin - wódz mudzinów na planecie Uber Mudzin. Początkowo walczył z Jakimś Idiotą jednak później dobrowolnie oddał kryształowe oko Jakiemuś Idiocie. Kryształowe Oko - leżał na planecie Uber Mudzin w zmarłym posągu Uber Mudzina. Jest potrzebny Hitlerowi. Z jakiegoś powodu potrafi mówić. Hitler zamienił go w Cookie Crisp. Sajtano - prawdziwy antagonista tej serii. Zadebiutował w czwartym odcinku. Ma ostrze klawiatur. Potrafi rozpołowić ziemię oddechem. Zabił Mega Krulicka. W piątym odcinku ruszył na pierwszego przyjaciela Oponeczka - Sobka. Ostatecznie Sobek został przez niego pokonany. Jakiś Idiota zmierzył się z nim w siódmym odcinku. Został zabity przez Sobka i Jakiegoś Idiotę (którzy byli wtedy ze sobą połączeni). Obecnie znajduje się na innej galaktyce. Stracił serce. W dziesiątym odcinku okazuje się, iż jest on sługą Leopolda, Demona-Poldpolda oraz Demona-Polopolda. Sobek - postać wspomniana przez Mega Krulicka. Przyjaciel Oponeczka. Ma kumpla Ziomexa. Jako pierwszy został zaatakowany przez Sajtano. Jest bardzo potężny. Ma miecz ze szczerej kryształowej chmury. Był otruty i osłabiony przez Sajtano. W siódmym odcinku razem z Jakimś Idiotą pokonał Sajtano i wyrwał mu serce. W późniejszych odcinkach będzie trzeba szukać dla niego lekarstwa. W ósmym odcinku został ostatecznie uleczony, przez co zaprzyjaźnił się z Jakimś Idiotą. W dziewiątym odcinku wyruszył na północ aby znaleźć dom. Niestety, nigdzie go nie było. Natomiast dzięki umiejętnościom budowniczym, sam zbudował sobie dom. W tym odcinku właśnie spotkał się po latach z Oponeczkiem. Włada mocą lodu. Od jedenastego odcinka mieszka we własnym domku. W trzynastym odcinku wyrzucił Maga z ubikacji. Marika - postać wspomniana przez Mega Krulicka. Przyjaciółka Oponeczka. Pojawia się po raz pierwszy w dziesiątym odcinku. Zuza - postać wspomniana przez Mega Krulicka. Przyjaciółka Oponeczka. Ziomex - jeden z kumpli Sobka. Został zabity przez Sajtano. Mega Krulicek - dorosła przyjaciółka Oponeczka. W czwartym odcinku zostaje zraniona przez Sajtano. W szóstym odcinku jednak żyje i prosi o pomoc do Hitlera. W siódmym odcinku będzie miała operację. W dziesiątym odcinku rozmawia o tym z Mariką. Gobo - lubi krakersy. Z jakiegoś powodu zna Sobka. W późniejszych odcinkach będzie chciał go uratować. Para - Z jakiegoś powodu zna Sobka. W późniejszych odcinkach będzie chciał go uratować. Ola - przyjaciółka Oponeczka i Sobka. Możliwe, że zna powód dlaczego Oponeczek się nie pojawiał. Postanowiła znaleźć Sobka. Od jedenastego odcinka rozpoczęła drogę do odnalezienia Sobka. Leopold - jeden z trzech demonów. Spośród wszystkich demonów, Leopold najbardziej przypomina człowieka. Zna niemiecki i jest agresywny. Jego wrogiem jest Hitler. Często jest wkurzany przez Neomorphy (Dzieci Neo). Jest on mistrzem Sajtano co może oznaczać, że jest on czymś więcej niż tylko demonem. W czternastym odcinku okazuje się, że jest synem Hitlera. Demon-Polopold - jeden z trzech demonów. Spośród wszystkich demonów, Polopold najbardziej przypomina demona. Zna niemiecki i z całej trójki jest najbardziej opanowany. Jego wrogiem jest Hitler. Jest on mistrzem Sajtano co może oznaczać, że jest on czymś więcej niż tylko demonem. Demon-Poldpold - jeden z trzech demonów. Poldpold jest pół-demonem. Zna niemiecki i jest agresywny. Jego wrogiem jest Hitler. Często jest wkurzany przez Neomorphy (Dzieci Neo). Jest on mistrzem Sajtano co może oznaczać, że jest on czymś więcej niż tylko demonem. Mag - dokonał ataku na ubikację w domku Sobka i Oponeczka. Dowódca 2 dywizji - najważniejszy zwierzchnik Lorda Pieseła. |-|GIMBI THE NEO= Gimbi the NEO - tytułowa postać z tej serii. Główne zło tej serii. Ogumia innym duszę i staje się coraz potężniejszy. Zginął po tym jak Ciocia przejechała go swoim tirem. Powrócił w następnym odcinku (w wyniku reinkarnacji) pod postacią dziecka. Został zabity przez Mariana. W piątym odcinku powrócił w piątym wcieleniu. Był bogiem/bóstwem oraz najpotężniejszym Megamorphem. Na jego cześć utworzono miasto "Gimbi" oraz świątynię. Tylko on może aktywować przejście do podziemi. Ratman chciał pokazać go całemu światu. Zabił Ratmana rzucając nim na 30 metrów. Został zdziesiątkowany przez wojsko. Jest nieśmiertelny. W szóstym odcinku dowiadujemy się, że jego planem jest zniszczenie ludzkiej rasy oraz odrodzenie rasy Neomorphów. W wyniku pochłonięcia dużej ilości dusz, wybucha doprowadzając do zniszczenia świątyni "Gimbi". W siódmym odcinku ląduje w galaktyce na planecie Moarów. Tam pochłania ich dusze i rozpoczyna walkę z Królem Moarów. Niestety, Król był zbyt potężny więc Gimbi osłabł. Na szczęście dzięki: Plikowi.exe, Księdze oraz wchłoniętym duszom, pokonał Króla Moarów. Potem ruszył na ziemię. W ósmym odcinku, powraca do miejsca w którym byłą świątynia i niszczy budkę z kebabami. Oficjalnie rozpoczyna zemstę na Studencie. W dziewiątym odcinku pochłonął duszę Króla Moarów ostatecznie go zabijając. W dziesiątym odcinku w końcu zabija Studenta w Zimbabwe. Niestety, aby zniszczyć ludzką rasę, potrzebuje Nowego Apokryfu. Student przed śmiercią go schował więc nie mógł tego zrobić. Od teraz zaczął pochłaniać duszę niewinnym ludziom, aż w końcu spełnił swój cel. W jedenastym odcinku przejmuje planetę Moarów lecz potem jego armia zostaje zniszczona i zostaje skazany przez Armię Rycerzy Śmierci na solonizację. Zostaje zmieniony potem w Megamorpha. W dwunastym odcinku zyskuje nowego wroga - Aroganckiego Guwniarza i za zrobienie psikusa Bogu został odesłany do pracy w McDonaldzie. W trzynastym odcinku się uwalnia dzięki Alternatywnemu Gimbiemu i zabijają Boga. Protagonista - pojawia się w pierwszych odcinkach tej serii. Nie ma przyjaciół. Po tym jak spotkał Gimbiego, schował się do beczki. Lecz mimo wszystko jego dusza została ogumiona przez Gimbiego the NEO. Detektyw Marian - moja ulubiona postać w tej serii. Badał sprawę związaną z zabójstwem Protagonisty. Jako jedyny przeżył ogumienie Gimbiego the NEO. W czwartym odcinku zabił Gimbiego. Zmarł miesiąc później. Gimbakeł - połączenie Gimbiego the NEO, Grubodupnego Gimbusa i Evil Pieseła. Demon. W dziesiątym odcinku jest własną formą życia i najgorszym wrogiem Gimbiego. Evil Patrixx - rywal Gimbiego the NEO. Po walce z nim w trzecim odcinku został wchłonięty przez czarną dziurę lecz później wrócił. Janusz a.k.a Janusz the Fat - pojawia się po raz pierwszy w trzecim odcinku. Przepowiedział że Gimbi the NEO wróci. Przez 4 lata jako jedyny wierzył w to że Gimbi the NEO powróci. Jego przepowiednia sprawdziła się w czwartym odcinku. Jego los pozostaje nieznany. Ciocia - zabiła Gimbiego the NEO swoim tirem. To go jednak nie powstrzymało. Dolan - stwierdził zgon bo umar. Grubodupny Gimbus - jeden z połączeń Gimbakeła. Evil Pieseł - jeden z połączeń Gimbakeła. Po jego tytule można stwierdzić że jest zły. Kominiarz - najczęstszy gość Protagonisty. Student - trzeci bohater tejże serii. Zadebiutował w piątym odcinku. Moja ulubiona postać tuż po Marianie. Pojechał do świątyni "Gimbi" do Etiopii. Przeżył wybuch świątyni tuż po tym jak Gimbi wchłonął za dużo dusz. Zniszczył apokryf Gimbiego. W ósmym odcinku dowiadujemy się, że mieszka w Krakowie. W dziesiątym odcinku zostaje zabity przez Gimbigo w Zimbabwe. Ratman - nauczyciel Studenta. Przez 40 lat uczył się o Gimbim oraz chciał pokazać go całemu światu. Zginął z rąk Gimbiego tuż po złamaniu kręgosłupa. Król Moarów - król planety Moarów. Wróg Gimbiego z incydentu. Początkowo z łatwością pokonał Gimbiego, lecz potem został pokonany przez oszustwo. Posiadał Laser Ogumieniowey o głośności 1200 decybeli lecz potem został ukradziony przez Gimbiego do transformacji. Obecnie dalej żyje na planecie lecz jest on osłabiony (albowiem stracił swoje szczypce). Ma własną armię Moarów. W ósmym odcinku rozłączył się od Gimbiego. W dziewiątym odcinku okazuje się, że Król Moarów odebrał trochę mocy Gimbiemu kiedy się rozłączyli. Niestety, w tym odcinku ostatecznie ginie. Bezimienny Nygga - jedyny mieszkaniec Białej Planety. Chciał dać Gimbiemu raka dupy, pomimo tego że Gimbi został na to uodporniony. Został zabity przez Gimbiego. W dziewiątym odcinku zostaje wspomniany przez Króla Moarów. Mama Studenta - jest ona matką Studenta. Pojawiła się po raz pierwszy w siódmym odcinku. Została zabita przez Gimbiego. Maciej - osoba pochodząca z mini-historyjki (pliku) zapisanym na komputerze. Śmiał się i opowiadał żarty bez powodu. Tomek - osoba pochodząca z mini-historyjki (pliku) zapisanym na komputerze. Barman - początkowo barman w budce z kebabami. Poznajemy go w odcinku ósmym. Gimbi zniszczył jego budkę a potem go wchłonął. W dziewiątym odcinku zostaje zmieniony w Moara lecz potem zostaje zabity przez Gimbiego ostatecznie. Sowson Kodono - były zwierzchnik Gimbiego. Przedstawiciel Zakonu Sowsonow. Zostaje zabity przez Gimbiego w jedenastym odcinku. Arogancki Guwniarz - nowy wróg Gimbiego od dwunastego odcinka. Bóg "Bogman" - odesłał Gimbiego do pracy w McDonaldzie za psikusa i próbę unicestwienia go. W trzynastym odcinku zostaje zabity przez Gimbiego i Alternatywnego Gimbiego. Alternatywny Gimbi - równoległa wersja Gimbiego the NEO. Pokonał on najsilniejszych czego nie zrobił oryginalny Gimbi. Uwolnił Gimbiego i zabił Boga. Ordowik - tajemniczy użytkownik pojawiający się pod koniec trzynastego odcinka. NOTKA #2 Ocenianie będzie pojawiać się co tydzień w każdy piątek! Każda seria ma poszczególną godzinę! Katarazor: 17:00 Czas na mnie..: 18:00 Gimbi the NEO: 19:00 NOTKA #3 W przypadku nie zrobienia oceniania, możliwa będzie inna data. Jeśli ocenianie nie wyjdzie z powodu jakichś wyjazdów (bądź problemów zdrowotnych) to wtedy będziecie informowani. NOTKA #4 Oceny będą publicznymi stronami na wiki a nie w brudnopisie. NOTKA #5 Jeśli część którejś z trzech serii nie była dalej kontynuowana od (minimum) 6 miesięcy to dana seria zostaje wykluczona. Natomiast jeśli minie rok, seria zostanie usunięta z mojej listy. NOTKA #6 Możecie komentować moje oceny i w między czasie zwracać uwagi na kilka błędów które mogą się zdarzyć. Dziękuje ;) Kategoria:Serie Kategoria:Seria